Suerte
by Roxii C
Summary: ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! Effie Trinket es inocente. Todos lo saben, pero a veces la inocencia no es suficiente y ella está punto de descubrirlo. "Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León".


**Suerte**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne C. _"Para el reto Deportes extremos del foro El Diente de León"._

* * *

Suspire suavemente contando hasta cinco. Uno, dos, un gruñido se escapo de mis labios. Estaba furiosa, literalmente furiosa; ¿Quién se creía Haymitch Abernathy para prohibirme acompañarlo?

El me necesitaba, no podía dejar la vida de Katniss y Peeta en las manos de ese alcohólico.

Compuse mi peluca y suspire. Modales, modales, modales; actuar como una dama. Sin embargo me puse de pie rápidamente sin soportar un segundo más. No podía continuar observando la transmisión, aquí, sola, en la sala del apartamento sin romper en llanto… y eso, no estaría bien.

En la pantalla veo a Katniss y Johanna trabajando juntas. Una sonrisa de orgullo llena mis labios, ambas como un equipo y mi protegida revelando los mejores modales dentro de la arena. La pantalla cambia mostrando a Peeta y Finnik; rápidamente muestra a Enobaria. Mi respiración se atora y presiono la palma de mi mano sobre mi pecho.

Esa mujer horripilante esta detrás de Johanna, de Katniss. Veo sus pisadas, lentas y calculadoras al lado del cable dorado de Beetee. Esta vez mis ojos no se llenan de lagrimas, no como lo han hecho durante las ultimas horas cada vez que creo presenciar el ultimo respiro de uno de _ellos._ Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, donde Haymitch salió hace unos minutos.

" _Es más que eso Effie, tienes que entender"_ había dicho. Yo entrecerré mis ojos y contuve un resoplido nada propio de una dama. " _Queremos que estés a salvo, eres importante"._

– _¡Yo estoy a salvo!- dije elevando la voz. –Son ellos los que no– y señale a la pantalla donde se encontraban Peeta, Katniss y el bebe de ambos. –A mi nunca mi pasara nada, solo quiero ayudarlos, se que podemos hacer mas juntos._

 _El me sostuvo la mirada. Fue más serio que nunca y su mirada era como… como si me gritara: ¿Enserio? "Solo quiero que estés a salvo; ellos también quieren que tu lo estés." Dijo para luego abandonarme._

Yo podía estar en la sala de comando. Haymich no necesitaba ocultarme nada y mucho menos me tendría apartada de Plutarch Heavensbee , su petición es ridícula. " _Lejos de Plutarch, Effie, es más seguro para ti"._

¿Seguro?

Pluttarch no podía hacerme nada. Nadie puede en realidad. No he dañado a nadie y soy alguien importante. Yo se que ningún dedo estará sobre mi.

Es entonces cuando veo a Johanna golpear a Katniss; un grito se escapa de mis labios.

 _¡No!_

Tengo que estar en la sala de control, ese es mi lugar.

Más rápido que nunca abandono el apartamento sin detenerme a apagar el televisor. La sala de control no se encuentra demasiado lejos, solo tengo que abandonar el edificio y tomar un transporte inusualmente vacío.

 _Es por los juegos._

La nauseas me invaden. Me obligo a inhalar y exhalar obteniendo aire fresco. Entrar a la sala no es difícil y Haymitch se encuentra allí. Solo que en el piso superior, donde no se nos es permitido ingresar. Se encuentra junto el vigilante en jefe y el es quien me observa primero. Lanza un cabeceo hacia mi y Haymich cambia su atención. Su mirada, se horroriza al verme.

Observo mi vestimenta. Impecable. Solo la falda demasiado arriba. Haymich me toma de un brazo y me guía hacia el fondo de la habitación. En la pantalla principal puedo ver a Beetee junto al campo de fuerza y no tengo tiempo de comprender lo que hace. La impaciencia y el miedo invaden a mi compañero pero yo observo a Peetaa, esta caminado entre la selva, pero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

Un botón en el centro de la habitación empieza a parpadear de manera intermitente.

–Effie– dijo, mi nombre salió como una reprimenda y dejo de verme a los ojos para desviar su atención a donde debía encontrarse Pluttarch. Ya no estaba. –Necesito que te vayas a tu casa. ¿Comprendes? Por los muchachos. ¿si?– Algo en su mirada me dijo que esto no se trataba de mantenerme alejada de un hombre mucho más atractivo que el, o que yo no lo ayudara.

 _-¡Peeta, estoy aquí!-_ El grito de Katniss salió de los altavoces y me puso los pelos de punta. Sonaba desesperada, tanto como Haymich.

–De acuerdo– dije en un susurro. El asintió y dejo un insípido beso sobre mis labios. No me gusto. Su mirada se desvió hacia los lados procurando que nadie nos hubieran visto.

Pero de habernos visto, solo reflejaríamos una pareja que no se quiere lo suficiente. Fue un beso vacío. Atrape su mano antes de que se alejara. Las luces rojas se reflejaban sobre su rostro. El brillo preocupado continuaba.

– _Peeta aquí, por aquí._

Apretó mi mano en respuesta, pero nadie podía verlo.

–Lo sabrás luego Effie– dijo, y se soltó de mi agarre para dirigirse al asesor. Ese que no podíamos usar. El que lo llevaría a donde se encuentra el vigilante en jefe, Heavensbee.

Al voltear hacia la pantalla un joven me observaba. Nos estaba estando observando. Haymich lo debía saber. Su mirada no me abandona. ¿Era esto lo que Haymich quería que viesen?, ¿Su poco interés en mi?

–Puedo ayudarte en algo– gesticule con una voz molesta sin dejar de lado mi sonrisa, la que esperaba, fuese cordial. Dejo de verme, maleducado.

Finnick corrió al lado de Peeta, dejándolo atrás. Se guiaban por la voz de ella. En la otra pantalla Brutus y Enobaria corrían también siendo guiados por su vos.

 _¿Qué haces Katniss? Te pones en evidencia_

Debía tener un plan. Ella es mas inteligente que eso. De pronto dejo de apuntarle a Enobaria o a Finnick. Enrollo el cable a una flecha y apunto hacia arriba. La pantalla principal lo mostraba, era hacia nosotros. Hacia el capitolio.

No pude parpadear y todo se volvió negro.

Una alarma lleno el lugar. Todos empezaron a volverse locos y pude darme cuenta que buscaban a su jefe. El no estaba.

El jovencito había vuelto a posar sus ojos en mi. Yo aun no me había recuperado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Katniss estaba molesta y destruyo la arena… entonces, ¿ahora escaparía?

–¡Ella, ella sabe! – grito el niño, señalándome. ¿yo? Mi mirada viajo a mi alrededor, no había nadie.

Dos agentes de la paz me sostuvieron a los lados.

–¿Qué les pasa? Suéltenme– exigí. Intentando no perder la compostura.

–Señorita, esta arrestada por conspirar en contra del capitolio– ¿Arrestada?, ¿Qué?, ¿Había escuchado bien? Yo no, no he hecho nada. Soy una ciudadana del capitolio, no hice nada. Soy inocente, no podían juzgarme y arrestarme sin tener pruebas.

–¡No!–gruñí. Soy una dama –Deténganse, soy inocente– Ellos me sostuvieron más fuerte mientras intentaban hacerme caminar por la sala hacia la salida. Era vergonzoso. Demasiado vergonzoso. –Suéltenme. Yo, déjenme, puedo caminar– Dije con la garganta cerrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Era demasiado.

El jovencito ya no tecleaba furiosamente, el se encontraba parado y me dirigía una mirada acusadora. Acusándome de ir en contra de el capitolio, me recordé. Eso era un crimen demasiado fuerte, y cuando descubrieran que yo soy inocente estoy segura que el será el castigado. Ya vera que no puede ir haciendo acusaciones de ese tipo a cualquiera.

Procure mantener mi rostro en alto a pesar de que sabia que mis expresiones demostraban demasiado. Los agentes no me dejaron caminar. En su lugar, se limitaron a levantarme sobre el suelo; y con una fuerza que dejaría hematomas, me sacaron de allí.

…

Era la segunda vez que el presidente Snow me recibía; detestaba que fuese en estas circunstancias, pero el tendría que comprender, yo soy inocente.

Los Vigilantes me habían abandonado en una pequeña sala hace una hora. La puertas están cerrada y una suave música llena la habitación. Quería, deseaba, detenerme a repasar la decoración del lugar, pero la molestia y el miedo no me permitían pensar.

De pronto quien esperaba entro. Era el Presidente Snow, su mirada era estoica y yo me levante de mi lugar para saludarlo como corresponde.

–Presidente– comencé – estoy aquí por una equivocación, yo soy inocente–. Asegure. El elevo su ceja y supe que no me creía.

–Señorita Trinket, debo reconocer que acusa a mis informantes de mentirosos.

–No; es decir, así es. Dicen que yo conspiro contra el capitolio. Y yo no he hecho tal cosa; es decir, como podría. Seria ir en contra de mi misma– El sonrió y fue frío. Como siempre, sentí que algo se me escapaba estando con el, pero debía de ser así; pues estaba frente al presidente.

–Señorita Trinket, puede decirme las ultimas palabras que le dirigió el señor Abernathy.– De pronto no pude responder, " _Lo sabrás luego Effie",_ había dicho. Pero, yo no sabia nada todavía. Mi silencio hiso sonreír mas al presidente y me asuste. –No tiene que decirme Señorita Trinket, se lo que le dijo. Como se imagina, _ellos_ han estado planeando una rebelión en contra de nosotros, del capitolio. Es mas profunda de lo que le comento y por lo que puedo darme cuenta el Señor Abernathy, esta seguro de que usted la acompañara en esta rebelión–.

 _¿Qué?_

–Ellos, ¿a quien se refiere?, ¿Haymitch?, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto, es decir yo no, no en realidad…

El hecho de que el presidente se pusiera de pie me hiso detener las palabras.

-Señorita Trinket, fue un placer conocerla–. De pronto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y yo no pude evitar seguirlo. Tenia que escucharme. Antes de que pudiera tocar su hombro para detenerlo, una mano enguatada se adueño de mi muñeca. Eran los agentes de la paz, llenaron al pequeña salita. Y el horror se instalo en mi, ¡No! Esto no podía estarme sucediendo. No es _posible_. Una rebelión y me cusan de participar en ella.

La impotencia lleno cada célula de mi cuerpo.

–¡Soy Inocente!

El Presidente Snow solo… se alejo.

 _¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!_


End file.
